


whiskey on ice (sunset and vine)

by andrienaline



Category: Korean Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrienaline/pseuds/andrienaline
Summary: Bin-sshi gets clingy when he's drunk.
Relationships: Hyun Bin/Son Ye Jin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	whiskey on ice (sunset and vine)

**Author's Note:**

> this is proof that shoppers should not be allowed to think <3

"This man is unbelievable." 

Ye-jin stares at the 18 text messages Bin-sshi had sent her in the last half hour. She knew that he was aware he couldn't handle so much alcohol like he used to when he was younger, but his colleagues on the set of his film invited him out and he couldn't them down.

She was just hoping he had the right mind to call a taxi and left his car at the restaurant.

Suddenly, she hears a loud _thump_ at the front door. 

"Why don't these keys work?" Goodness. He's going to feel awful tomorrow, Ye-jin mused to herself.

She opens the front door to her mess of a boyfriend, a six feet tall mass of flushed skin and the strong aroma beer.

"Ye-jinsshi!!" Suddenly, Ye-jin feels herself being lifted off the floor by her legs and over Bin's shoulder. "I missed you!"

"Let me down, you idiot!" She thumps her fists on his impossibly broad back but to no avail. Bin carries her to the couch (stumbling and hitting his foot on the corner of a table on the way there) and settles Ye-jin on his lap.

"I sent you so many texts, why didn't you reply?" God, he's so clingy when he's drunk. He puffs his cheeks and pouts, staring at her with slightly unfocused eyes. 

Ye-jin pats his hair, not unlike she would a puppy. "I was reviewing scripts my manager sent me. You shouldn't have had so much alcohol you know, you have a shoot tomorrow." She rests his hand on his face, stroking over his flushed cheekbones.

Bin replies simply, "You're going to take care of me tonight, so I'll be _okaaaaay_." He punctuates his statement by turning his face and planting a firm, wet kiss on her palm.

"Ew! You're disgusting!" She laughs and removes her hand to wipe it on her shirt, but he takes her distraction as an opportunity to tuck his face into her neck, leaving kisses on all sides, dragging his slightly scratchy stubble over her skin.

"You're an abomination when you're drunk, you know?" Ye-jin playfully tries to escape his hold, partly because his attack on her neck is ticklish, but in reality, she's so fond of this man, of this version of him - frisky, tipsy, and full of love.

His kisses eventually stop but then he pushes her away gently, then lifts his loose sweater upwards, and Ye-jin knows exactly what he wants. She leans forward and he pulls the sweater over her, effectively trapping her inside. She rests her head on his bare chest and wraps her arms around his lean torso. The alcohol smell is less strong here, and so she breathes in his natural scent, mixed with a faint trace of her favorite cologne. 

"You'll take care of me, right?" Bin repeats. His voice is lower and softer now, like he's getting sleepy. Ye-jin loves the way she can feel it rumble from his chest. 

"I don't know, what do I get in return if I do?" Ye-jin teases.

"Ah! I'll give you flowers!" He exclaims suddenly. "And lots of chocolate!"

"Oh, you're completely wasted if you don't even remember how many flowers I get daily," she giggles. "And chocolate makes my stomach hurt, remember? I can't have too much."

"You can't? That's unfortunate," Bin ponders seriously. It's another one of his tells when he's drunk - he starts being forgetful. The man usually has some serious memorization skills.

Ye-jin kisses one of his pecs. "No, honey, I just want you to promise me you won't drink so much again next time."

He tilts his head down to stare at her seriously - as seriously as he could while her whole head was inside his sweater. "Can I just marry you instead? If you take care of me tonight, I promise I'll take good care of you forever."

They've talked about it before, of course. And in her heart, Ye-jin knows he's going to seriously ask her soon. And she knows she's going to say yes. But it still gives her a thrill unlike any other to hear him make that promise. Even though she knows he won't remember this specific conversation in the morning, she knows he'll keep that promise.

So she keeps her promise too. Not unlike an actual wife would. She frees herself from his sweater and pulls him up from the couch — she has 5 more minutes before he passes out completely. "Come on. You need water, pills, and some mouthwash. I refuse to kiss you good morning tomorrow with that awful breath."

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @bestfriendsciub!


End file.
